


Weekend With A Webcam

by CreamMoon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Masturbation, Other, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamMoon/pseuds/CreamMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin leaves his laptop behind when he goes to visit his mother. Merlin’s laptop has a webcam and is not password locked. Arthur incidentally gets an idea.</p>
<p>Originally posted August 14th, 2012 on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend With A Webcam

When Merlin leaves to visit his mother Arthur’s weekend is left wide open and irritatingly Merlin-less, the younger man apparently finding no time to even call nor answer the majority of his texts. Going out without him is out of the question and seeing Morgana is…not an appealing one but a strike in the right direction, he supposes. At least it would get him out of the flat.

He never makes it out, instead finding himself absently cleaning their bedroom and stumbling upon Merlin’s laptop, apparently forgotten in his rush to pack. Shrugging a bit at it’s presence he continued working a while… But thoughts just kept on forming… Terrible, mischievous thoughts.

Merlin’s laptop had a webcam and was not password locked.

With Merlin not there…maybe he could get some things done…

Positioning the thing on the desk across from their bed he turned it on, strutting out in front of it and just plain ignoring it for the most part as he turned his back and started getting out of his clothes, tossing each away onto the floor carelessly, four items lined up on the bed obscured for the moment by his body.

Once out of his clothes he picked up the first, standing now in profile as he took his cock in hand, carefully putting the cock-ring on with a glance toward the camera, a light shiver running up his spine, his cheeks going pink. Maybe he should stop, this was sort of a stupid idea.

…but he had really nothing better to do and it was honestly a now or never sort of thing.

Going slow with things he settled down and spread his legs, slicking up his fingers and starting the long road to what he was going for, biting his bottom lip and letting his eyes close for the moment. Honestly he was feeling very camera shy… He’d probably delete this sooner than he’d leave it… Merlin would probably think him foolish for it.

By the second finger he really stopped thinking about whether or not the younger man thought he was an idiot or not, finally getting why his dark haired lover liked this so much. Being bold he didn’t bother with a third, opening his eyes and staring straight into the camera a few seconds before reaching for the first vibrator.

Pressing it in halfway may have been a mistake…putting it in with the vibration on…might’ve been another… But after a while he really couldn’t focus on figuring that out, the only thought in his head that he was very glad he’d put the ring on.

His hips at one point or another began to move of their own accord, the blonde finding a hand curled around his cock as he noted the movement, finally propping himself back up to show the camera just how flushed and lust driven he was. Unintentionally his lips formed the laptop owner’s name as he forced his hand to move from his cock to the base of the vibrator, pulling it out with a groan and a jerk of his head before plunging it back home again, a rather strained sort of sound making his vocal chords thrum next.

By the time he’d remembered his original intent he’d gotten quite vocal, Arthur swallowing hard when he caught sight of himself in the image playing back as he was recorded. He looked…already quite thoroughly fucked, his cock quite hard and flushed as it strained against the ring round the base and tapped against his stomach with every huff of breath.

Just one more thing…and then he’d take it off…

Sucking in a sharp breath he reached out and grabbed the one that was just about the right size, looking it over hazily before taking the faux-dick between his lips, sucking on it and pulling back to run his tongue over every inch. Bringing it back into his mouth one more time he sucked most of it in, edging his gaze back to the camera as he hollowed his cheeks.

God this was so… He barely recognized himself.

Finally satisfied that he gave Merlin enough of a show he pulled it away and drizzled some lubricant over it, sucking in an apprehensive little breath as he removed the other. This was going to take some time…

Spreading his legs wider he worked the head in with a trembling moan, his head falling back as he waited for his body to catch up, trying to ignore how his cock throbbed against his belly.

It took what seemed hours to get it all the way into him, Arthur’s breathing ragged and peppered with small moans as he started to edge it back the way it had come, his hand gripping the base tightly. When the thrusting started that was when Merlin’s name came back to his lips, it practically shouted with every shove inside, the blonde only turning it on when his wrist finally threatened to give out from the work he was doing. Collapsing back he just lets it take him for a while, forgetting about the camera and the ring and just blanking out. God it’s like his whole body is shaking from it…

When his cock finally reminds him of his own little promises he reaches out a trembling hand and works the ring up and off, his feet suddenly pressing hard against the floor as his hips jerk off the bed as he finally finds relief with Merlin’s name on his lips. Just as it should be.

When he can feel his legs again Arthur pulls the last toy out and stumbles to the desk, muttering an “I love you” close to the laptop’s mic before ending the recording, sniggering as he typed in the file name.

Dragging the video file to the center of the desktop he heads off to shower, contemplating having a few beers as he goes. Further clean up can wait till later.

***

When Merlin gets home Arthur is unfortunately on his way out, called in to cover a shift down at work, not to be home till six or seven. Giving him a quick kiss the blonde disappeared out the door, leaving the mail clerk alone to do his unpacking.

But Merlin really didn’t feel like unpacking just yet, throwing his bag down on the bed with barely a care in the world. What he wanted was a taste of civilization, to see what the net had been up to all the time he was gone.

Surprised to find his laptop laid out on the desk neatly (well, it was also a surprise the room actually looked neat without him there; Arthur must’ve gone insane from boredom) he opened it up and turned it on, blinking as he noted a new icon settled in the middle of his screen.

After a moment his cheeks went so scarlet the color bled up into the tips of his ears, hesitating to double click the file titled “putyourprickinme.avi”.


End file.
